Je vous présente mon amourE
by lavieestcool
Summary: Ginny présente Hermione à sa famille, comment ça ils la connaissent déjà ? Peut être mais ils ne la connaissent pas comme la petite amie de leur seule et unique fille. Gimione et HarryxCharlie, RonxBlaise en fond


Bonjour tout le monde! Hey hey hey! Oya oya oya!

Voici mon second OS sur le ship Gimione dans lequel cette fois ce trouve un fond de BlaisexRon et HarryxCharlie, et oui je m'emballe un peu et pour les puristes du drarry je vous invite a aller voir mon recueil de Drabbles ou vous pourrez trouver des minis OS sur ce ship. Maintenant que mon auto pub est faite voici le OS tant attendu!

Micro parenthèse sur Tod : Comme vous le savez peut être j'ai commencé avec un fiction nommé Twins of death que je met (encore) en pause par manque d'inspi énorme... SORRY ^^

Je vous rappelle (même si vous le savez déjà) TOUT a mon plus grand malheur est a J.K Rowling la plus belle femme de tout les temps !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je vous présente mon amourE

* * *

"Ma chérie on va être en retard! Tu es parfaite j'en suis sure arrête de te casser la tête ils te connaissent déja et Ron sort avec Blaise maintenant, pas besoin de s'inquiéter et Charlie a quelqu'un a présenter aussi on passera inaperçue. HERMIONE, finit par crier la rousse au bord de la crise de nerf."

Et il y avait de quoi sa merveilleuse (mais stressée) petite amie était enfermée dans la salle de bain depuis 1h30, la raison était simple, les deux jeunes femmes allaient enfin annoncer leur relation a la famille de la plus jeune et Hermione stressait. A ce moment dans l'esprit de la meilleure sorcière de la génération se déroulait un débat de la plus haute importance: robe bleu ou robe rouge? Prise de panique en entendant le rousse hurler elle mis en panique la rouge, réarrangea ses cheveux qu'elle avait réussie a discipliner pour l'occasion et sortie enfin de la salle de bain. En face d'elle Ginny Weasley l'attendait, elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche aérienne avec un legé décolté ses cheveux étaient détachés et tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et ses yeux noisettes étaient ornés d'un trait d'eye-liner élégant. Sur le visage de la rousse figurait une moue énervée qui laissa place a un sourire magnifique a la vue de sa dulcinée qui elle aussi était toute en beauté. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chinions duquel dépassaient quelques mèches, sa peau était bronzé grâce au soleil particulièrement présent cet été, elle portait une robe longue rouge, ses yeux n'était pas maquillés mais sa bouche était recouverte avec un rouge-a-lèvre rouge sang qui lui donnait un air sexy.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne pouvaient dégager leurs regards de celui de l'autre, elles s'approchèrent au ralentit et leur lèvres se joignirent dans un ballet sensuel. Ce fut Hermione qui mit fin au baiser sous les protestation silencieuse de la rousse arguant qu'elles devaient y aller. Le fait qu'elles arrivent ensemble ne serait pas remarqué car pour la famille Weasley elles étaient colocataires. N'ayant pas de cheminé dans leur appartement elles prirent la voiture, une fois devant le Burrow elles se regardèrent et toquèrent ensemble.

" Oh mes chéries vous êtes magnifiques! Cela a-t-il un lien avec ce que tu veux nous dire ma puce, dit Molly en se tournant vers sa fille.

\- Oui cela a un lien... Commença a répondre Ginny.

\- Entrez les filles ! La coupa sa mère. Tout le monde et déjà la !"

Écoutant la matriarche les deux jeunes filles entrèrent et la rousse pressa la main de son amoureuse en guise de soutient. Elle saluèrent les frères et le père Weasley plus Harry (qui faisait partie de la famille) et Blaise petit ami attitré du dernier des fils. Tout le monde passa a table dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Au moment du dessert Ginny attrapa sa coupe de champagne et se leva.

" Si vous êtes la vous faite partis de ma famille depuis toujours ou non cela ne change rien, car aujourd'hui je dois vous dire que je frequente quelqu'un depuis quelques temps maintenant. Commença-t-elle alors qu'un je le savais retentissait, la rousse fusilla du regard le perturbateur et reprit. Si je vous en parle c'est que c'est très sérieux et que je l'espère cela durera longtemps. Maman je suis désolée car avec cette nouvelles s'envole encore un de tes espoirs de petits enfants très nombreux. Voila la personne qui partage ma vie en ce moment et pour toujours...

\- C'est moi, déclara Hermione un merveilleux sourire aux lèvres avant d'embrasser son amoureuse."

Des applaudissement retentirent autour du couple et Molly arriva pour prendre dans ses bras les jeunes femmes en pleurant de joie. Une fois les effusions calmés ce fut au tour de Charlie de traîner un Harry tout rougissant devant sa famille pour leurs annoncer leur relation. A nouveau tout le monde fut heureux et la soirée fut magnifique et chargée en émotion.

Une fois couchée dans leur lit Hermione regarda sa petite amie se pencha vers ses lèvres tentatrice, bientot la chambre fut remplie de gémissements et elles passèrent la nuit a se redécouvrir encore et encore.

* * *

Mais, attendez, c'est déjà la fin ! Et oui c'est fini mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous pouvez toujours aller voir mon autre fanfiction Gimione ou encore n'importe qu'elle autres fics présente sur mon profil.. héhé

J'attend vos retours car ils sont très importants pour moi et que cela me motive a écrire !

En tout cas je vous dit a plus dans le bus !


End file.
